


Highlander Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [4]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Series Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-01
Updated: 1997-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems about Highlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlander Poems

**52:**

Flashing steel, swiftly seal  
the death of one who knows no death.  
Forth a flood of crimson blood  
spills out and mixes with the mud.  
Immortal one, a dying one  
lightning of the autumn sun.

* * *

**140:**

A crimson rose  
its thorns drink blood  
cut from the stem  
pricking finger  
life-energy draining  
a deadly nettle  
to touch is to die  
farewell, immortal  
an end to paining  
a final sigh  
rose lightning  
flashing flower  
thorns drip red  
and gain power.

* * *

**150:**

They really cannot understand  
and this unveils their fate:  
that they be doomed to mortal death  
which falling cannot wait  
and the last strains of their breath  
slip to the land.

A lack of knowledge and misfortune  
misguided on their dark crusade  
to cleanse the world of those of power  
that which in blood before was made  
those who date them not by hour  
but by centuries removed.

One who cannot help his birth  
who keeps himself to holy ground  
the slaying of whom with good intent  
this peaceful man of harmonious sound  
they cannot understand what was meant  
by what was hidden by the pattern of girth.

Those who gaze with wings outstretched  
should not outstretch their silver claws  
that when red bespoil the land  
breaking all immortal laws  
with the sweep of the jury's hand  
the judge's guillotine will befall.

* * *

**297:**

Perhaps each miracle exceeds  
and yet is never quite defined  
understand and you'll succeed  
let all the magic be from the mind.

Appreciation of the power  
making storms of concentration  
running water, raining flower  
clear the heart's imagination.

Upon each thunderstorm I feel  
crashing energy in my blood  
a thunderclap--a bolt of steel  
they understand my ancient flood.

Let this power now oppress  
all these fearsome abominations  
I will never settle for less  
than total domination.

I never do anything  
if not completely.

Everthing must be this  
that this world's shared souls  
come together--and each memory  
is present, fleeting, and eternal.


End file.
